The Price
by LonelyWriter96
Summary: Elsa banished from Arendelle after freezing summer, left to fend for herself and learn to control her powers come upon a handsome stranger. With this strangers help she will finally learn to control her abilities. But at what price? I don't own anything. Loki/Elsa story.


**hope you guys enjoy this. It's just something I have been messing around with. Let me know what you think. **

"I have to say, Arendelle has been much better off with out me. Now that Ana is in charge everything is better. After what happened I can't trust myself to be around Arendelle; I froze the summer and my sister. My powers are too unpredictable, all I need is time to control them. Ana understands that, besides she doesn't need me now, she has her soon-to-be husband to help her rule. Ana has always been a good natural born leader. There is no turning back now, I have already made me decision. Goodbye Arendelle." Elsa thinks as she makes her way up the mountain side where is was nice and cold. There her ice castle stands once again. Looking over the beautiful and majestic waters of Arendelle getting a glimpse of the castle, who's doors where now open for all the towns people.

Elsa stands tall on the balcony of her ice castle and tosses her gloves into the wind. For the first time in forever she was free and she could use her powers. "Excuse me but do you think you can watch where you are throwing things?" A voice shouts up to her. She looks down to see a peculiar man with long black hair standing below her balcony. His face seemed full of malicious intent and his walking stick seemed to glow as he treaded through the snow on Elsa's mountain top.

"Stop! Who do you think you are yelling at me?" She shouts down. The stranger stopped then continued to walk away from her. "I said STOP!" She yells moving her hand down creating an ice barrier. The man turns around and looks up at her.

The smirk on his face made his appearance seem move evil then before. "How dare you threaten me like that?" He questions. "I am Loki, Asgardian prince. I posses more powers then you can possibly dream of. With one command I could break down this castle killing you with it." He shouts to her. "So who do you think you are to threaten me. I am a god." He emphasizes.

"Queen Else of Arendelle. Welcome to my country." Elsa says trying to intimidate this Asgardian god.

"Your highness," Loki says bowing with a smirk on his face. "But if you don't mind me asking if you are queen why are you stuck here in this ice castle while your people rejoice in the lovely spring weather?" Loki asks her. Elsa took a minute to decide wether or not she could trust his man.

Elsa took a deep breath then walked off her balcony and towards the front door. Just ask Loki was turning around to walk away she opens front door. "They are scarred of me, so I have been exiled." Elsa says walking out into the snow. Loki walks closer to her with talk smirk still on his face.

"My people are scarred of me too." Loki tells her. "Of course I tried to take over Midgard." Elsa looks at him confused. She had wondered about Asgard since he mentioned in and now speaking of Midgard just makes him seem crazy.

"What is Midgard and Asgard?" She asks him. "I'm not sure if you are confused or something but this is Earth." Elsa says to him.

"Midgard is earth. It is your realm. Asgard is my realm, were I come from." He says.

Elsa rolls her eyes not believing a word coming from his mouth. "That's insane!" she says throwing her hands up with such force it started to snow above her.

"Didn't your parents teach you anything about magic?" Loki asks her pointing his scepter in the air making the snow stop.

Elsa looks at him surprised by his magic. "Not really," Elsa says. "I'm the only one who has these powers in my entire kingdom." She explains to him. Elsa picks up her gloves, which where now on the ground by Loki, and puts them on.

"Come on they had to of taught you a little of control. What exactly did they teach you?"

"Conceal don't feel." She repeats to him. A phrase she had heard multiple times growing up.

Loki looks at her with a vague expression for a moment. "That's the shittiest thing I have ever heard in my life." Elsa looks at him surprised. "They have to be the worst parents in all the realms. And this is coming from me, my dad tried to have me killed." Loki says. "You need someone to teach you."

"No one in Arendelle is likes me." Elsa says to him. "No one can teach me." Loki's face lights up as an idea creeps into his mind.

"I can teach you, but in return when the time comes you have to do something for me." Loki says smiling. Elsa got a bad feeling about this but she knew that if she ever had hope to return and rule as Queen of Arendelle she would have to learn to control herself.

"I will do anything." She agrees with him. Loki extends a hand to shake with Elsa. "When can we start?" Elsa asks him.

"Patience is a virtue." Loki says smiling. "I must travel back to Asgard tonight. But I will be back tomorrow night and we can begin our training." Loki tells her. Else watches as her new friend walks away farther up to the mountain top. Elsa watches as he reaches the top and a crack of thunder goes off followed by a flash of light and then he was gone.

Loki walks down the bridge to the castle where guards stand in the entrance way. The guards step in his way and block the entrance. With one wave of his hand the guards fall down on the ground, knocked out cold. With ease Loki storms into the throne room where is father sits talking to Thor. "Loki, what are you doing here?" Thor asks him.

"Brother, I have came back to the castle upon fathers request." Loki says smirking. "Believe it or not, I came invited this time." Thor turns back around toward Odin.

"What is this about?" Thor demands to know. Odin stands up from his throne and walks towards his two sons.

"Please leave us alone." He tells the guards that stood beside his throne. He watches carefully as the guard leave the room. "Boys, I have been ill. I'm afraid my time here is coming to an end." Odin tells his sons. "I have been faced with a predicament. I must choose a successor to continue to run Asgard after I'm gone. While it is your birth right Thor, it is also Loki's adoptive right." Odin explains to them. "So, I am issuing a challenge."

Thor rolls his eyes then looks back at his father. "A challenge, father you know more then anyone Loki will did anything to get what he wants. And is this even fair to our people? He is descended from a family of Frost Giants." Thor brings up to their father.

"My mind has been made up Thor. You and Loki will compete for the throne." Odin tells Thor. "What is a king, without a queen?" He asks them. "So that is the first of two challenges. Find a queen. Once you find and commit yourself to that girl bring her to me, then we can discuss challenge number two." He tells them. "Get a full night of rest boys, tomorrow at dawn the challenge begins."


End file.
